It is desirable when a certain operation is to be performed on a computer to require user confirmation for such operation before initiation thereof. By way of example and not limitation, such operations include, for example, operations that are potentially damaging or result in irreversible changes to the computer, such as a low-level disk formatting of the computer""s hard drive; restoring the computer to a previous, known state; reinstallation of the operating system of the computer; or performing emergency repair operations on the computer. Additional operations, for example, are set forth and discussed in the xe2x80x9cExemplary Commercial Utilizationsxe2x80x9d section below.
By confirming an intention of a user to perform an operation on the computer, the operation is xe2x80x9cprotectedxe2x80x9d from accidentally being performed. User confirmation is determined by: (1) communicating by the computer a warning to the user through a user-output device associated with the computer; and (2) in response thereto, communicating by the user a signal to the computer through a traditional user-input device associated with the computer. A user-output device includes, for example, a video display monitor, a light, or a speaker and the like. A traditional user-input device includes, for example, a keyboard, a touch screen, a mouse, or a microphone and the like.
Unfortunately, there are circumstances in which a user""s intention to perform an operation cannot be confirmed beforehand and, thus, the operation is unprotected from accidental performance. For example, a user""s intention to perform an operation cannot be confirmed when there are no traditional user-input and/or user-output devices. A user""s intention to perform an operation also cannot be confirmed when user-input and/or user-output devices associated with a computer malfunction or otherwise are disabled. A user""s intention to perform an operation also cannot be confirmed when the operation itself must be successfully performed on the computer before the associated user-input and/or user-output devices may even be initialized. Under these circumstances, allowing an operation to be performed on the computer without user confirmation is undesirable but, nevertheless, necessary.
The disadvantages of not being able to confirm a user""s intentions to perform an operation are particularly apparent when an operation is to be performed on a xe2x80x9cheadless serverxe2x80x9d using a xe2x80x9cbootstrap program.xe2x80x9d In this regard, a xe2x80x9cheadless serverxe2x80x9d is a computer that has neither monitor, keyboard, nor mouse and that functions as a server in a computer network. Headless servers are found in common computer networks. A bootstrap program is a program that automatically executes upon booting of a computer.
When an operation is to be performed on a headless server using a bootstrap program, the headless server is booted from auto-running bootstrap media, such as a floppy disk or CD having the bootstrap program, by placing the floppy disk or CD in a drive of the headless server and rebooting it. Using such auto-running bootstrap media, a headless server can be initialized with a base operating system (xe2x80x9cO/Sxe2x80x9d) or otherwise restored to an operational condition. Once running, the server then can be configured, for example, by way of a network connected terminal. The headless server then might run unattended for months or years. Unfortunately, if the bootstrap media is inadvertently left in the drive of the headless server (which frequently happens), then, upon reboot months or years later, the operation performed by the auto-running bootstrap program on the headless server automatically restarts contrary to the actual intention of the user. Such an accidental restarting of the bootstrap program (which does not seek to confirm a user""s intention to perform again the operation) often indicates deletion of or damage to data and security information on the headless server.
A solution to the xe2x80x9cforgotten mediaxe2x80x9d problem is to require a reboot after execution of the operation in order for the headless server to resume normal operations. Leaving the bootstrap media in the drive then will place the computer in an endless loop of repeatedly rebooting and running the protected program until the bootstrap media is removed or otherwise disabled. While certainly not as costly as destroying months or years of data, the requirement of a reboot nonetheless proves wasteful and frustrating when the bootstrap media is inadvertently left in the drive.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a system and method for confirming a user""s intention to perform a computer operation when there are no traditional user-input and/or user-output devices connected to a computer. A need further exists for system and method for confirming a user""s intention to perform a computer operation when user-input and/or user-output devices associated with a computer malfunction, and/or when user-input and/or user-output devices associated with a computer are disabled. A need also exists for a system and method for confirming a user""s intention to perform a computer operation when the operation itself must be successfully performed on a computer before the associated user-input and/or user-output devices may even be initialized.
Additionally, a particular need exists for a system and method for confirming a user""s intention to perform an operation on a headless computer, especially one that functions as a server in a computer network.
One or more of these needs are met by one or more embodiments of the present invention.
The field of the present invention generally relates to performance of computer operations and, in particular, to a system and method for initiating a computer operation only after a user""s intention to perform such operation is confirmed.
First Aspect of the Present invention. RSM-Resident Program Pair Initiation Sequence
Briefly described, the present invention broadly relates to a system and method in which a user""s intention to perform a computer operation is confirmed. Thus, the present invention guards against a computer operation being inadvertently
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a method for protecting against an unintentional computer operation being performed includes the step of initiating the operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed. The user""s intention is confirmed: (a) by replacing within a computer configuration a first removable storage medium (xe2x80x9cRSMxe2x80x9d) after a first program thereon has been read with a second removable storage medium including thereon a second program, the first program including computer-executable instructions resulting in the reading and running of the second program, and the second program including computer-executable instructions resulting in the initiating of the operation; and (b) without requiring the use of a user-input device of a computer.
In further accordance with this aspect of the present invention, a method for confirming without requiring use of a user-input device a user""s intention to perform a computer operation includes the steps of: reading and running a first program stored on a first removable storage medium within a computer configuration; in accordance with the first program, reading and running a second program stored on a second removable storage medium substituted within the computer configuration for the first removable storage medium; and in accordance with the second program, initiating the operation. This method utilizes computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this method.
Also in accordance with this aspect of the present invention, in a computer configuration including hardware capable of accessing a particular type of removable storage media only singly, a method for confirming without requiring use of a user-input device of a computer a user""s intention to perform a computer operation includes reading and running a first program stored on a first removable storage medium of said type within the computer configuration using the hardware. Furthermore, the method includes reading and running, in accordance with the first program, a second program on a second removable storage medium of said type using the hardware. The method also includes, in turn, initiating the operation in accordance with the second program. The computer configuration also may further include computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this method.
A combination in accordance with this aspect of the present invention includes first and second removable storage media, each readable by a computer and collectively having computer-executable instructions for performing a method for initiating a computer operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed without requiring use of a user-input device of the computer. The first removable storage medium has computer-executable instructions for reading and running a program on the second removable storage medium, and the second removable storage medium has computer-executable instructions for initiating the operation. Moreover, the computer-executable instructions on the second removable storage medium forms part of the program that is read and run in accordance with the computer-executable instructions on the first removable storage medium. The first removable storage medium may be a bootstrap medium, with the computer-executable instructions forming part of a bootstrap program.
Second Aspect of the Present Invention. RSM-Resident Program Initiation Sequence
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a method for protecting against an unintentional computer operation being performed includes the step of initiating the operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed. The user""s intention is confirmed by replacing within a computer configuration a first removable storage medium with a second removable storage medium. The first removable storage medium is replaced with the second removable storage medium after a program on the first removable storage medium has been read. The program includes computer-executable instructions for determining the presence (i.e., the presence or absence) within the computer configuration of the second removable storage medium in place of the first removable storage medium. The user""s intention is confirmed without requiring the use of a user-input device of a computer.
In further accordance with this second aspect of the present invention, a method for confirming without requiring use of a user-input device a user""s intention to perform an operation includes the steps of: reading and running a program stored on a first removable storage medium within a computer configuration; in accordance with the program, determining in a check the presence within the computer configuration of a second removable storage medium in place of the first removable storage medium; and initiating the operation only after the check indicates the presence of the second removable storage medium in place of the first removable storage medium. This aspect of the invention also includes computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this method.
Also in accordance with this second aspect of the present invention, in a computer configuration including hardware capable of accessing a particular type of removable storage media only singly, a method for confirming without requiring use of a user-input device a user""s intention to perform an operation includes: reading and running a program stored on a first removable storage medium of the type within a computer configuration using the hardware; in accordance with the program, accessing a second removable storage medium of the type using the hardware; and initiating the operation only after the second removable storage medium is successfully accessed using the hardware in accordance with the first program. The computer configuration also may further include computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this method.
In yet further accordance with this second aspect of the present invention, a first removable storage medium that is readable by a computer has computer-executable instructions for performing a method for initiating an operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation on the computer is confirmed without requiring use of a user-input device of a computer. The method includes the steps of: determining in a check the presence within the computer configuration of a second removable storage medium that has been substituted for the first removable storage medium; and initiating the operation only after the check indicates the presence of the second removable storage medium in place of the first removable storage medium. The first removable storage medium may be a bootstrap medium, with the computer-executable instructions forming part of a bootstrap program.
Third Aspect of the Present Invention. Sequential RSM Presence Initiation Sequence
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a method for protecting against an unintentional computer operation being performed includes the step of initiating the operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed. The user""s intention is confirmed by replacing within a computer configuration a first removable storage medium with a second removable storage medium. Additionally, the user""s intention is confirmed without requiring the use of a user-input device of a computer.
In further accordance with this fourth aspect of the present invention, a method for confirming without requiring use of a user-input device a user""s intention to perform an operation includes the steps of: determining in a first check the presence within a computer configuration of a first removable storage medium; determining in a second check the presence within the computer configuration of a second storage medium in place of the first removable storage medium; and initiating the operation only after the first check indicates the presence of the first removable storage medium within the computer configuration and the second check indicates the presence of the second removable storage medium within the computer configuration in place of the first removable storage medium. This aspect of the invention also includes computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this method.
Also in accordance with this third aspect of the present invention, in a computer configuration including hardware capable of accessing a particular type of removable storage media only singly, a method for confirming without requiring use of a user-input device a user""s intention to perform an operation includes accessing the first removable storage medium using the hardware; accessing the second removable storage medium using the hardware; and initiating the operation on the computer only after the first removable storage medium is successfully accessed and the second removable storage medium is successfully accessed. The computer configuration also may further include computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this method.
In yet further accordance with this third aspect of the present invention, a first removable storage medium readable by a computer and has computer-executable instructions for performing a method for initiating an operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed. Additionally, the user""s intention is confirmed without requiring use of a user-input device of a computer. The method further includes the steps of determining in a first check the presence within the computer configuration of the first removable storage medium; determining in a second check the presence of a second removable storage medium in place of the first removable storage medium within the computer configuration; and initiating the operation only after the first check indicates the presence of the first removable storage medium within the computer configuration and the second check indicates the presence of the second removable storage medium in place of the first removable storage medium within the computer configuration. The first removable storage medium may be a bootstrap medium, with the computer-executable instructions forming part of a bootstrap program.
Fourth Aspect of the Present Invention. Bootstrap RSM Removal Initiation Sequence
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, a method for protecting against an unintentional computer operation from being performed includes the step of removing from the computer configuration a removable storage medium (i) after a program on the removable storage medium has been read and (ii) before a check for the continued presence of the removable storage medium within the computer configuration is performed in accordance with the program. Moreover, the user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed without requiring the use of a user-input device of the computer.
In further accordance with this fourth aspect of the present invention, a computerized method for confirming, without requiring use of a user-input device, a user""s intention to perform an operation includes the steps of: reading and running a program stored on a removable storage medium within a computer configuration; and in accordance with the first program, (i) determining in a check the continued presence within the computer configuration of the removable storage medium; and (ii) initiating the operation only after the check indicates the absence of the removable storage medium within the computer configuration. This aspect of the invention also includes computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this computerized method.
Also in accordance with this fourth aspect of the present invention, in a computer configuration including hardware, a computerized method for confirming, without requiring use of a user-input device, a user""s intention to perform an operation includes: reading and running a program on a removable storage medium using the hardware in a first step; and in accordance with the first program, (i) accessing the removable storage medium using the hardware in a second step, and (ii) initiating the operation only after unsuccessful access to the removable storage medium using the hardware in the second step. The computer configuration also may further include computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this computerized method.
In yet further accordance with this fourth aspect of the present invention, a removable storage medium readable by a computer has computer-executable instructions for performing a method for initiating an operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed without requiring use of a user-input device. The method includes the steps of: determining in a check the continued presence within the computer configuration of the removable storage medium within the computer configuration; and initiating the operation only after the check indicates the absence of the removable storage medium within the computer configuration. The first removable storage medium may be a bootstrap medium, with the computer-executable instructions forming part of a bootstrap program.
Fifth Aspect of the Present Invention. RSM Removal Initiation Sequence
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, a method for protecting against an unintentional operation being performed includes the step of initiating the operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed. The user""s intention is confirmed by removing from the computer configuration a removable storage medium (i) after a check for the presence of the removable storage medium within the computer configuration is performed and (ii) before a check for the continued presence of the removable storage medium within the computer configuration is performed. The user""s intention is confirmed without requiring the use of a user-input device of a computer.
In further accordance with this fifth aspect of the present invention, a computerized method for confirming, without requiring use of a user-input device, a user""s intention to perform an operation includes the steps of: determining in a first check the presence within a computer configuration of a removable storage medium; determining in a second check the continued presence within the computer configuration of the removable storage medium; and initiating the operation only after the first check indicates the presence of the removable storage medium within the computer configuration and the second check indicates the absence of the removable storage medium within the computer configuration. This aspect of the invention also includes computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this computerized method.
Also in accordance with this fifth aspect of the present invention, in a computer configuration including a computer and hardware capable of accessing removable storage media, a computerized method for confirming without requiring use of a user-input device a user""s intention to perform an operation includes: accessing a removable storage medium using the hardware in a first step; subsequently accessing the removable storage medium using the hardware in a second step; and initiating the operation only after the removable storage medium is successfully accessed in the first step but is unsuccessfully accessed in the second step. The computer configuration also may further include computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this computerized method.
In yet further accordance with this fifth aspect of the present invention, a removable storage medium readable by a computer has computer-executable instructions for performing a method for initiating an operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation on the computer is confirmed without requiring use of a user-input device. The method includes the steps of: determining in a first check the presence within the computer configuration of the removable storage medium; determining in a second check the continued presence within the computer configuration of the removable storage medium; and initiating the operation only after the first check indicates the presence of the first removable storage medium within the computer configuration and the second check indicates the absence of the first removable storage medium within the computer configuration. In this aspect of the present invention, the first removable storage medium may be a bootstrap medium, with the computer-executable instructions forming part of a bootstrap program.
Sixth Aspect of the Present Invention: Combined RSM State-Change Initiation Sequence
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, a method for protecting against an unintentional computer operation being performed includes the step of initiating the operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed. The user""s intention is confirmed by changing within the computer configuration the combined presence of a first removable storage medium and a second removable storage medium. The user""s intention is confirmed without requiring the use of a user-input device of a computer.
In further accordance with this sixth aspect of the present invention, a computerized method for confirming, without requiring use of a user-input device, a user""s intention to perform an operation includes the steps of: determining in a first check the state of the combined presence within a computer configuration of first and second removable storage media; determining in a second check the state of the combined presence within the computer configuration of the first and second removable storage media; and initiating the operation only after the first and second checks result in a state change. The step of initiating the operation is performed when the first check indicates the combined presence of the removable storage media within the computer configuration and the second check indicates the absence of one of or both removable storage media or, alternatively, the step of initiating the operation is performed when the first check indicates the absence of one of or both removable storage media within the computer configuration and the second check indicates the combined presence of both removable storage media. This aspect of the invention also includes computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this computerized method.
Also in accordance with this sixth aspect of the present invention, in a computer configuration including hardware capable of accessing in parallel first and second removable storage media, a computerized method for confirming, without requiring use of a user-input device, a user""s intention to perform a computer operation includes: accessing in a first step both the first and second removable storage medium using the hardware; accessing in a second step both the first and second removable storage medium using the hardware; and initiating the operation on the computer only after accessing both media in one of the first and second steps is successful and accessing both media in the other of the first and second steps is unsuccessful. The computer configuration also may further include computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions for performing the steps of this computerized method.
In yet further accordance with this sixth aspect of the present invention, a first removable storage medium readable by a computer has computer-executable instructions for performing a method for initiating a computer operation only after a user""s intention to perform the operation is confirmed without requiring use of a user-input device of a computer. The method includes the steps of: determining in a first check the combined presence within the computer configuration of both the first and second removable storage media; determining in a second check the combined presence within the computer configuration of both the first and second removable storage media; and initiating the operation only after the first and second checks indicate a state change. The step of initiating the operation is performed when the first check indicates the combined presence of the removable storage media within the computer configuration and the second check indicates the absence of one of or both removable storage media or, alternatively, the step of initiating the operation is performed when the first check indicates the absence of one of or both removable storage media within the computer configuration and the second check indicates the combined presence of both removable storage media. In this aspect of the present invention, the first removable storage medium may be a bootstrap medium, with the computer-executable instructions forming part of a bootstrap program.
These aspects and features and other aspects and features of the present invention will be more readily understood and apparent upon consideration of the attached drawings and of the following detailed description of those drawings and the presently preferred embodiments of the invention.
Further features and benefits of the present invention will be apparent from a detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the following drawings, wherein similar elements are referred to with similar reference numbers, and wherein,
FIG. 1 illustrates a first preferred embodiment of a digital computer configuration of the invention;
FIG. 2 illustrates a second preferred embodiment of a digital computer configuration of the invention;
FIG. 3 illustrates a third preferred embodiment of a digital computer configuration of the invention;
FIG. 4 illustrates a fourth preferred embodiment of a digital computer configuration of the invention;
FIG. 5 illustrates a flow diagram of steps of a first preferred embodiment of a method of the invention;
FIG. 6 illustrates a flow diagram of steps of a second preferred embodiment of a method of the invention;
FIG. 7 illustrates a flow diagram of steps of a third preferred embodiment of a method of the invention;
FIG. 8 illustrates a flow diagram of steps of a fourth preferred embodiment of a method of the invention;
FIG. 9 illustrates a flow diagram of steps of a fifth preferred embodiment of a method of the invention;
FIG. 10 illustrates a flow diagram of steps of a sixth preferred embodiment of a method of the invention; and
FIG. 11 illustrates a flow diagram of additional steps of the sixth preferred embodiment.